


Emotions

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, This isnt canon to my other works lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: What Phil feels whenever America calls him, Mahal.





	Emotions

Phil sat in the place where he and Joe always met up.

 

Joe was busy today with meetings and with other countries so Phil found himself alone.

 

Thus, he began to think about last time Joe and he met up.

 

 

_"I love you too, Mahal."_

 

Those words echoed in his head. He knew Joe didn't know about the implications behind Phil's nickname and that "love" in this context meant love for friend. Yet, hearing his special nickname from Joe made Philippines feel...

 

_"Mahal."_

 

_"Mahal~"_

 

_"Mahal!"_

 

_"Hey, mahal..."_

 

so special.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So because of a cutie named Cats_And_Potatoes, I was inspired to make another short amephil fic!!!! I'm still not back in the swing of things because I'm busy with applying for college but here you go!! I'm sorry for the long haitus ^^;;;;


End file.
